The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method, and a computer-readable medium storing a communication program, which can accurately measure an available bandwidth of a communication network.
Communication apparatuses have been known that can measure an available capacity of a transmission path in a communication network (such as the Internet) whose communication environment changes. Hereinafter, a “capacity of a transmission path” may be referred to as a “bandwidth,” and an available capacity of a transmission path will be referred to as an “available bandwidth.” For example, such communication apparatuses are configured so that only a communication apparatus that has received an accept notification packet can transmit a measurement packet for measuring the bandwidth. Thus, simultaneous transmission of measurement packets from a plurality of communication apparatuses can be avoided. Therefore, the communication apparatus can measure an available bandwidth of the communication network while preventing the communication apparatus and a relay apparatus through which the communication apparatus is connected to the communication network from being subjected to an excessive communication load.